


Tsvete

by Em3kitty



Series: Original Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Old Man, cuteness, idk what to tag, sweet old man, this is just supposed to me a cute little fic, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: A story that spans generations.An original short story.





	Tsvete

Slowly, cautiously, an old, wrinkled man, stooped low over his walking cane, approached a bench in the park.

 

"Ete? My sweet, darling Ete?"

Surprised, the young woman lounging on the bench jerked her head up from where it was buried in her book. Her gaze snapped to the old man, no more than 2 metres away. As their eyes met, she could see tears welling up in his eyes. Slowly, she placed her book beside her and rose, a hand reaching out to the man's shoulder. 

"Sir? Is everything okay?"

As the young woman reached the old man, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, the man also reached up, cupping her cheek in a wrinkled palm. His face lit up with happiness and love.

"Ete, darling Ete."

They young ladies concern look faded from her face, instead, shifting into a sad smile. "I'm sorry sir, my name is Addison."

A blush then covered the man's face as he quickly withdrew his hand, the bashful smile could only be described as adorable. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, you look near identical to my late wife Tsvete; on the very day that I met her nonetheless." His eyes glazed over, his mind clearly travelling back.

Unexpectedly, the man's knees buckled. Reacting quickly, Addison slipped her arm around his shoulders, grasping at him to keep him upright. "How about we sit on the bench, you could tell me about that day."

As they slowly sat on the park bench, the man gently pat Addison's hand. "Tsvete Elyse Brandt was the most beautiful young lady I had ever seen. We were in a park, not unlike this one, and my friends and I were playing a rather violent game of tug-of-war if you would believe. A show of strength to impress the young ladies bathing in the sun on an unusually warm winters day. We'd managed to charm quite a few of them, but not darling Tsvete, or Ete as her friends called her, insisting she join them in the sun, instead of curling up amongst the roots of one of the decorative Japanese Maples with a book resting in her lap, a crown of crimson curls cascading around her, almost disappearing into the leaves. I could have sworn she were a dryad."

As the man continued to weave his tale of the day he met his wife, how he'd been unable to charm her on the first, second, and third time they'd met, Addison slowly closed her eyes, her head, unconsciously, started to drift to the man's shoulder.

By the time the man, who had said his name was Newton, finished his tale with the vows shared on their wedding day, the sun had nearly set. The last rays of light warming their backs as Addison sleepily mumbled, "my middle name is Tsvete." She slowly pulled away from where she had been resting on his shoulder and rubbed her neck. "What a coincidence."

Newton hummed in agreement, a secret smile on his face as he slowly stood. "I must be off, thank you for your time today, humoring an old man."

Addison returned his smile politely as she also stood. "It was my pleasure. I better get going too, I'm supposed to be looking after my sister tonight for my parents wedding anniversary."

"The pleasure was all mine." Newton replied, taking Addison's hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "You have a nice night now."

"You too, Sir."

Just as Newton and Addison were heading their separate ways, the elderly man paused and turned back to the young lady that looked so much like his late wife when they were younger.

"My darling Ete had said that her name had been in the family for generations." Winking, he continued, "apparently she had a grandmother named Addison Tsvete. It was nice to finally meet her."


End file.
